Shot 2 the Heart
by TheOrange1
Summary: I own nothing, all rights reserved. I wanted to pick up where season 4 left off and fix-it/speculate about what might happen next. The cliff hanger murdered my emotions and I am pretty anxious/excited. Please feel free to let me know what you think this is the second fanfiction I have ever written so please judge with grace. Also, please enjoy! Rated E for Everyone
1. Chapter 1

**A Longmire Fanfiction:**

I own nothing, all rights reserved.

I wanted to pick up where season 4 left off and fix-it/speculate about what might happen next. The cliff hanger murdered my emotions and I am pretty anxious/excited. Please feel free to let me know what you think this is the second fanfiction I have ever written so please judge with grace. Also, please enjoy!

Rated E for Everyone

oOo oOo oOo

Vic stared at the picture in her hand unable to reconcile with her emotions, she saw the smile on her face and she knew why it was there. She loved him, even after everything he had done she loved him, and it was enough to keep her fixated on the photograph. His strong and trusting character, his soft eyes, and his integrity made him the kind of man anyone could confide in. She had lost it in the alley, consumed in part with jealousy and some betrayal. He hadn't betrayed her, she was the one who went too far with Eammon and yet she was mad at him. He shut down and refused to open up to her even though they had shared so much together over the years. Intimate moments that went beyond friendship, but maybe she had misread, surely he saw here as an immature yet talented detective … nothing more. Still, her heart bleeds at the thought of him loving another woman while she silenced her desire. A light buzz from her phone brought her out of the emotional trance she was in, she glanced down at the screen, Cady?

oOo oOo oOo

10 minutes earlier …

Walt grasped the phone on the entryway table as he stuttered out words into the other end, he felt his body weaken at the loss of blood and he could barely hear Cady's frantic screams on the other line. It was over so fast he didn't have a chance to even try and save Donna. The masked intruder shot him twice and as he fell the mad man ripped Donna out of the cabin in a torrent of bitter words and vicious threats. Now he was lying on his living room floor covered in warm blood unable to move, speak, or feel. What had he been thinking, had he actually believed the dream was a green flag to go ahead and do what he thought he wanted. Donna was a good woman but he knew that it was wrong to lead her on when he wasn't sure what his heart held for Vic … he did know that there was something there. None of it seemed right when Vic practically confessed her love to him in the alley all he could think was, 'I owe you nothing,' what a terrible conclusion to make. Now he was alone aside from the faint screams that still rang from Cady's end of the line. He knew he was fading, but he heard her tell him she was coming then all he could hear was the low hum of an ended call.

oOo oOo oOo

What on earth was Cady calling for she said she had business at the casino and wouldn't be back for a while, hopefully, she wasn't losing it on Mathias. Without further hesitation, Vic answered not at all prepared for what she was about to hear.

"Vic it's my dad, we are at the hospital he just went into surgery and I don't know if he is going to make it. When I got to the cabin he was unconscious" … Cady breathlessly fumbled over her words. "He was shot to pieces Vic, please you need to be here." Vic couldn't respond, her tongue was dry and her throat was tight, no way this was happening; please God no! Vic dropped the phone, grabbed her keys and raced outside to her truck. Tears blurred her vision as she tried to start up the engine, to no avail she slammed her hands on the steering wheel over and over and let out a bout of hard sobs as she sucked in the cool night air. The sting of her tears faded as she took a deep breath and finally regained enough composure to start her truck. Switching gears and pressing her foot down as hard as she could she speed off down the street, no idea what was awaiting her.

oOo oOo oOo

Cady felt light headed sitting on the hard hospital sofa, what on earth was happening, she was sure her body would stop trembling soon, but she was visibly distraught, the makeup from earlier was running down her tear soaked cheeks and her dress was covered in the blood of her dying father. When he told her he had been shot she didn't know what to think, until she realized his slurred speech; which meant that he was in terrible shape. When she had run into the cabin she never felt more helpless. As soon as she had hung up with him she called an ambulance to drive up to the cabin. Headed from the casino she beat them by about five minutes headed … but the wait felt more like an hour. Watching him bleed out on the floor, unable to get a read on his pulse and screaming at him to wake up had all but wrecked her. When the ambulance had finally arrived she was terrified that it was too late, she rode over with him and prayed it wasn't. Now here she was barred from going past the operation room doors, sitting alone in an empty room, waiting to hear something; anything.

"Cady!" Vic's screams accompanied with the thumping sound of her support boot filled the hallway, "Please tell me he is okay, I just want to know if he is okay!?" The look in Vic's eyes was one of horror and helplessness and it took everything in Cady to stay calm as she responded.

"Vic, he is in surgery and all they said was that they would do their best to save him, he lost a lot of blood." Cady fixed her gaze on her roommate and friend, unable to say anything else … a sick feeling rose in her stomach. "I can't lose him, I already lost my mom, I can't lose him too Vic." Vic quickly closed the space between them and sat next to her, wrapping her arm around her back and putting her head on her shoulder, they both began to sob, neither ready to lose a man they loved.

oOo oOo oOo

Henry had about had it with faking and he was sure that Walt finding out from someone else would devastate their friendship, he had to call. He tried Walt's home phone first, he thought meeting up and talking face to face would be best, he just had to find him first. The answering machine picked up, ' _this is Walt_.' What on earth was he doing that he couldn't answer his phone? Maybe he was with Vic, they seemed to always be together so he would call her and find out. He waited for an answer but she didn't pick up, Victoria Moretti without her cell phone? The station was closed so he did not call there, but he tried Cady. It rang twice before she answered.

"Henry," her voice was strained and it sounded like she had been crying, he wasn't sure if he had called at a bad time, but it sounded that way. "Henry dad has been shot, Vic and I are here at the hospital and dad is in surgery; we aren't sure of anything." Immediately Henry reacted with a frantic slur of terror traced words.

"I'll be right there Cady, I'll be there soon, I, I …." His words trailed off as he dropped his phone onto the floor of his apartment. His eyes stung as he rushed downstairs and out of the Red Pony keys in hand, his best friend, not his best friend.

oOo oOo oOo

The operating room doors flung open as a startled looking nurse raced toward the front desk. "We need doctor Grant in operating room two we have a man with multiple gunshot wounds and he is not responding well, also please contact the blood bank and let them know we need a new shipment of AB negative in tomorrow, this guy is going to use up most of what we have available here." The receptionist nodded and quickly picked up the phone, tapping the dial pad at a frantic pace. Cady and Vic watched in horror as the nurse ran back through the doors leaving them with nothing but more bad news. ' _He wasn't responding_ well' that is what she had said, what in the world did it mean? Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse Henry came flying through the corridor, his face pale and his lips pulled tight in a contorted grimace. His eyes were red and tears stained his cheeks, they both looked at him with similar expressions.

"Anything?" He knew the one word would convey exactly what it was he wanted to know. Cady shook her head and rose slowly to her feet, Vic placed her hand on her lower back afraid she might fall, then Cady wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. She shook violently in his arms as he steadied her and began stroking the back of her head. "Shhh, he is going to pull through, he has to pull through." Vic glanced up at Henry and their eyes met, they both fought back tears, Walt Longmire was not supposed to die, and it would shake them to the core if he did.

oOo oOo oOo

Three and a half hours had passed since they had heard the nurse bark commands at the young receptionist. They were exhausted and Cady had fallen asleep on Henry's shoulder after they sat down across from Vic, who was now splayed along the sofa hands covering her eyes as she tried to get rid of her throbbing headache. Henry was stoic it seemed, his face emotionless and calm. It was cold in the waiting room and no one had said a word after Henry arrived, until a tall man with white hair walked up slowly toward them, a clipboard in hand. Henry was the first to see him, raising his head up to meet the surgeon's gaze. Then like she had been burned with a molten hot brander Vic practically leaped from the sofa and shot a questioning look at the man in the white coat.

"Hello, I have news about Walt Longmire, I am required to first notify his next of kin, would you mind waking Cady?" Henry immediately patted Cady's back and she stirred opening her bloodshot eyes. Her look turned into one of uncertainty and she slowly stood as did Henry. "He is very weak, but he survived the surgery and it looks like he is going to make it alright. He had severe hemorrhaging of the liver and the second bullet in his shoulder just missed his axillary artery, it was lodged underneath his armpit so we had to take our time. He is in a medically induced coma so he can get his rest, you can go in and see him soon, I just need Cady's signature for a few required medical documents." Cady nodded and followed the doctor to the front desk.

"He's okay," Vic's voice was raspy, "Thank God!" Her body shook as she let heavy sobs pour out of her, Henry walked over and placed a firm hand on her back. Tears filled his eyes as he felt relief rush over him like a wave.

"Yeah, you cannot keep Walt down long, he just refuses to give up; that man is a fighter." Henry glanced over at Cady who struggled to write through her tears, the doctor was standing close by, a look of relief on his face. He and his team had saved the life of a man whose absence would have wrecked an entire county full of people.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, all rights reserved.

I wanted to pick up where season 4 left off and fix-it/speculate about what might happen next. The cliff hanger murdered my emotions and I am pretty anxious/excited. Please feel free to let me know what you think this is the second fanfiction I have ever written so please judge with grace. Also, please enjoy!

Rated E for Everyone

 **Chapter 2:**

Walking into Walt's room caused a whirlwind of emotion for each of them, Cady walked slowly to his side and brought her hands to her face tears rushing down her cheeks, then she grasped his lifeless hand. Vic walked up slowly behind her and placed her hand on the small of Cady's back. Henry was tough but seeing his best friend in such a state was difficult and even he shuttered at the sight of Walt. He moved in on the other side of the bed across from Cady and Vic and he grabbed Walt's free hand bringing it up to his forehead, he sobbed lightly.

"We need to find out who did this to him and if anyone else is involved," Henry muttered as he let go of Walt's hand. Vic's head shot up at his statement and she nodded in agreement.

"There is one thing that isn't right about this whole situation," Vic paused before continuing, "Donna Monaghan was staying at his cabin for her safety, but she was nowhere to be found. Either she was taken, killed, or she is a part of this." Vic's assumptions filled the room with a surprising tension, no one was certain about anything but the fact that she was missing.

"What matters most right now is my dad," Cady glanced up at both of them and then placed her father's hand down on the bed before continuing, "he almost died and there would have been nothing we could have done, but I want you to know I want to catch the person(s) responsible just as much as you." She smiled warmly at both of them knowing that Henry and Vic would move heaven and earth to help Walt, they all loved him.

"I really appreciate you calling me right away, I would have hated myself if something happened and I wasn't here." Vic's eyes glistened as tears threatened her calm demeanor, "I guess I should let Ruby and Ferg know what happened, they are probably wondering where on earth Walt and I are at. He usually gets to the office before 6:00 and I'm there by 7:00." She looked at Cady who had a sincere look of relief and gratitude on her face. Before Vic left she hugged her and took one last look at Walt before nodding at Henry and leaving the hospital room … there was work to be done.

Vic immediately went back to police business as usual and put out an APB on the assailant with what little information she had (none), and noted that she needed to fill out a missing person's report as soon as possible, all on her way to the station.

oOo oOo oOo

Ruby's eyes shot up as the office door opened, a drained looking red-eyed deputy met her gaze, Ruby glanced at the clock in surprise, it was 10:00am.

"There you are, my word Vic you look like you haven't gotten any sleep, the cell cot's open," Vic swallowed hard, Ferg and Ruby deserved to know what had happened, and she had waited to tell them in person.

"She's right Vic you look like you were beaten and strung up to dry, where on earth have you been, and where is Walt?" The mention of his name sent a shock of emotion through her whole body and tears filled her eyes, she was certain she had none left but she was wrong. Both of them immediately responded, Ferg got up and quickly made it to her side patting her back, and Ruby stood up, eyes wide with alarm.

"Vic, what is it, what has you so upset honey?" Ruby questioned as she stepped away from her desk and grabbed Vic's hand. Ferg stood still unaware of the seriousness of the situation. The veteran receptionist knew, however, and she demanded this time, "Please tell me Walt's alright, tell me he's okay Vic!" Ferg's hand fell from Vic's shoulder as he met her gaze, staring with dauntless intensity.

"Wait a minute what happened to Walt?" Ferg's face grew red and Vic took a deep breath responding with a shaky voice.

"Walt was attacked and shot by a masked assailant and a recent guest of his, Donna Monaghan is gone, presumed to be in serious danger. I requested to file a missing person(s) report as soon as it is authorized and I have informed other counties of the danger the assailant poses to the general public." Her throat was dry and she struggled to spit out the words, the whole situation made her stomach turn.

"Oh no, no, he isn't dead?" Ruby cupped her mouth and began to cry at the revelation and Ferg was staring in shock that it had happened. Vic looked at the older woman with an expression of understanding as she wrapped her in a hug.

"He is going to be okay, he made it just in time, but he is still waiting on so more blood, they said his levels are lower than they would like but AB negative is apparently hard to replace." Vic felt the sigh of relief escape from Ruby's lungs, "I would give him some but I am not compatible, and they won't let Cady give him any more." Relief washed over Ferg as well, and a smile grew on the husky deputy's face.

"I am A negative and I think that is a good match, but I am not sure I only took three weeks of anatomy and physiology before dropping the class." He was so sincere and Vic saw the way his face lit up at the idea of helping Walt.

"A negative is perfect Ferg," Vic hugged him tightly, and Ruby patted his back.

"Well what are we waiting on then, we need to go and donate your blood to Walt," Ruby grabbed Ferg by the jacket and practically shoved him out of the door. As the duo left the office Vic felt her composure crumble and she walked slowly toward her desk, tapping the side she continued through the hallway into Walt's office. Her face felt like it was on fire, who had done this, she had to find them and make sure they paid for it. Walt's office felt so cold without the familiar air of his presence, she circled the desk and sat in his chair. Whoever had done this to Walt and to all of them would pay dearly for it.

oOo oOo oOo

Henry hadn't left Walt's side except for the occasional bathroom break which was few and far in between. Cady had insisted he leave and get some rest but she couldn't persuade the stubborn man to do so. He was actually the one who convinced Cady to get some rest and eat, but he refused to leave Walt's side. The doctor said that it was entirely up to Walt to wake up and that it could take days for his body to allow it. Henry looked up at Walt and hated that his best friend was attached to so many machines and monitors.

"I know you would be so mad at me right now if you knew that I let them tie you up to all these wires, but it is for your own good." Henry smiled slightly remembering a time when Walt had said the same to him. "You remember when we were nine and I was sure that I was in love with Cassidy Shaw and you said that you would lie to keep me away from her because you knew she was no good for me? You told her I had a serious case of chicken pox and she never came near me again." Henry's smile grew wider, "I have never had chicken pox in my life, I was so mad at you for that." A light knock sounded from the doorway and it startled Henry out of his reminiscent state.

"Hey Henry, how are you holding up?" Ferg walked into the room with a small bandage on his arm and he came to stand right at Henry's side next to Walt's bed. Henry smiled up at Ferg and stood before responding.

"As good as can be expected knowing my best friend almost died, but he is alive so I would say I am alright Ferg; thank you for asking." He grasped the younger man's shoulder before stepping back and glancing up at the doorway to see Ruby standing there, eyes brimming with fresh tears. Henry didn't know he was capable of crying as much as he did, but Vic and Cady certainly didn't help in that area.

"How is he doing, any news on his condition?" She slowly made her way toward Walt's bed and stood in front of Henry waiting for his response.

"He is good, and I see that Ferg donated blood, which is a tremendous help so I would say he is doing very good all things considered." Ruby nodded and stepped around him to stand by Ferg's side.

"He is a tough one our Walt, always has been." Ruby looked down at Walt and smiled in relief. Henry knew his best friend was in good hands and he relaxed enough to go home, eat a little, and sleep for a few hours, he was absolutely exhausted.

oOo oOo oOo

Cady had only been able to sleep for a couple hours, it was 12:00pm and she was not going to be able to rest with all of this going on. Her phone buzzed on the pillow beside her, Jacob Nighthorse had been trying to contact her. The events of the past night kept her mind fixated and she hadn't really reflected on the fact that she was just given almost a million dollars to work for a man she knew her father disapproved of. She didn't want to respond, she wanted to find out what had happened to her dad and why he was lying in a hospital bed recovering from a very serious brush with death.

' _Where are you Cady, I hope you aren't having second thoughts?_ ' Jacob's words lit up the screen but she didn't have the energy to respond just yet, she needed space to breathe.

oOo oOo oOo

Vic was sitting outside of Walt's cabin with an investigation kit on her lap, her stomach was tangled in knots. The best way to find Donna and the suspect was to go to the scene of the crime, but she was struggling to simply get out of the truck. It was surreal, Walt's cabin was the place where all of this had happened. She took a deep breath and opened the door to step down. The cabin door was broken off of its hinges and Walt's blood stained the entry way with dark red spots. Vic's throat burned and her senses were harassed with the sudden urge to vomit. She set the kit down and surveyed the cabin's interior. It looked pretty normal but she saw that the bedroom door was open, the medics didn't touch anything but they had cleaned up most of the blood and sent some to the Absaroka medical examiner for an evidence base. It was pretty silly though, there was no doubt it was Walt's. She walked over to the bedroom door and stepped inside. It was obvious that something had gone on between Walt and Donna because the bedspread was in a heap on the floor and articles of clothing were carelessly strewn all over, including a woman's blouse. She felt an odd and unwelcome pang of jealousy which she quickly pushed out of her mind. Vic saw that Walt's bedside dresser was open and a box of .44 caliber slugs was sitting on top of it. A Smith and Wesson model 29? Vic wondered if Walt had gotten a shot off before the perp was able to get too far. The gun was right where it had been dropped and she hadn't noticed it when she walked in. Vic stepped into the living room looked down and spotted the handgun. It was half hidden under the entryway desk. She put gloves on and inspected the gun, there was a bullet in every chamber, a dead end. Her face grew hot with anger and she set the gun on the desk. Taking the gloves off and inhaling sharply she stepped into the front doorway (what remained of it) and gazed up at the blue sky, this was going to be harder than she had anticipated.

 _I really hope you liked my final chapter, season 5 is upon us! I am sure there will be more in the future just not anymore for this particular fic. I think it is a good way to lead up to the season premier. Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think!_


End file.
